Riots of September
As the author of this article was but a witness of the events, the description might be unfitting to reality. Everything below is only assumed and most of the content wasn't certified The article is currently in progress "Wait? They all got banned?" -invalidargument on the 306903th post of HL, September 3rd, 2014 The Riots of September, as well known as "The Big Ban", or "The Oldfag revolt" was an event on Hugelol that started on 31st August and lasted approximately till the 7th September, 2014, where a high amount of users (especially among oldfags) had their account removed after raids were been launched against at the site’s administration by insulting them, raiding or promoting the site that is now Top-Kek, which led to a mass banishment from the administration. In between the users who committed violated the site's rules, many users would have unfairly lost their account, because being too curious, they would have innocently raised questions, and had their account banned in order to shut the spreads as fast as possible. This event has often been considered as the element triggering the definitive downfall of Hugelol. Background Following the questionable decision to add NSFW on the site, the administrators were soon abandoned by several add-partners, which caused the income to fall. To clear their reputation, the administration decided around the ending of June to remove all dark humour on their original site, and created a second one where it would be allowed, along NSFW and NSFL. The decisions were highly disapproved by many, as dark humour was one of the pillars against the questionable (aka 9gaggy) humour and that many users who wished dark humour didn't want NSFW along with it. Both site unfitting to their expectations, many users abandoned the sites, leading to a sharp decrease of content, especially on the 1st site. Additionally to the split of the site, there would have happened as issue between several users and the administration team. Around the same period, the administrators would have submitted a post formailzing their search for new moderators, several applied and including the users Dr_Seitenbach and Gryphon. However, even though both of them would have received a consistent support support from the community, their application didn't got accepted, which may have disappointed several users. Meanwhile, an oldfag called Lord_Lucifer, assuming that the site was doomed, decided, along another oldfag called Dr_Seitenbach, to create a new site similar to the one they were on, but that would only host the crème de la crème of the userbase. So they started to send invitations via private messages to the users whom they trusted in. However, around the 20th of August 2014, it is believed that one given user who received an invitation would have reported one of Lord_Lucifer or Dr_Seitenbach’s messages as spam/advertising, and the site’s administration, which refused such a concurrence inside its community, banned both Lord_Lucifer. Dr_Seitenbach had told Lord_Lucifer via private message that in case of a ban he would personally "go apeshit" about the ban. This together with the criticism of those days led to the bannishment of Dr_Seitenbach a day later. Assaults 1st Raid-wave, night of 31st August 2014 (European zone) "Avenge the great Lord!" -mieper on the 305986th post of HL, 31st August 2014 It is only approximately 10 days after their banishment that the userbase realized their disappearance, starting with Genius who asked on a post submitted in the Fresh page what caused their banishment. Answered by several users such as Ratelslangen or Legendhidde, who confessed that Lord Lucifer was indeed planning to create a site, and assumed that the admins didn't want their users to fall from some concurrence, even if that would mean to ban the troublesome users. Things led to another, and what was first supposed to be a question turned into a raid against the admins, denouncing their Stalinist way to deal with problems. The raid would have been joined by several others famous users such as the OC maker Back_Stabbath, Takalisky, and most of all, the moderator Elittiihemuli, first mod to turn his coat against the administration. All the users quoted above were banned through the night. It is believed that several “lesser users” contributed to the raid as well. However, being not as “influent” as the oldfags were, most of them would have been reduced to be muted from commenting and posting for 24 hours. 2nd Raid-Wave, evening 31st August (American zone) and all 1st September 2014 This second wave is the most difficult to analyse, as many considered it being part of the 1st raid. However it is noted that there was a time-gap between the first and the second wave of banishments. During the night of 31st August to 1st September, the rumours of the bans managed to flow through various ears, causing more confusion in the site than the community probably ever lived. It is assumed that the second raid was led by Gryphon, who released during the day a farewell speech to the site. Sadly, no material source has survived through our time, yet, it was recalled by many that his speech was pacific, dignified and comprehensive toward the administrators. He spent the last moments of his account raiding the fresh page with Ragecomics and general cancer, showing in a way what the site’s quality was meant to become. Among him, several moderators joined him in the raid such as Matrix, Shinigamiracing and Annim. Adding to this, we could add Pwnsauce, KinkyKangaroo, Shadowdude and Baki_Eral. Once again, all the users quoted above were banned following those raids. However, once again, lesser users would have been simply muted for the following 24 hours. 3rd Raid-wave, 2nd September 2014: The gore raid "They even banned fucking Matrix ! '' That's it, I'm fucking raiding this site !"'' -Thor123 Learning that all his sitemates were banned, Thor123 didn’t make himself waited to launch a third raid. This raid, if not the hugest, was probably the most rogue of the 4, as the mods, weakened by the turncoats among their ranks, were overwhelmed under the amount of reported posts. We have only a few sources on this raid, and although a lot of users participated to this raid, barely any of these names are recalled. Thor123 and all the users who contributed to this raid, no matter their “reputation”, were banned, as there is no other option when NSFW is submitted. The revolts are often considered as having ended after this raid, as no other concrete raids have been organized after this one. However, a conflict between the userbase and the site’s administration remained several days after it. 4th Wave, the aftermath, 3rd to 7th September (see more on aftermath) This wave is controverted, as not considered as raid (it wasn't planned by anyone). It was mainly consisted of a wave of posts, hating on the mods (misunderstanding their role in the raids, and assuming they were the ones who banned the users), homage to the oldfags, or debates between the moderators, the administration and the userbase. The ban toll was way lesser than the other waves, although it is recorded that some users were banned during those for having a “reckless” attitude. Although some hostilities are still visible from that day on the site, the flow started to decline, soon after the raids, before reaching a negligent flux. The revolts are considered to have ended on 7th September 2014. Aftermath "Yeah, to your so-called fallen heroes… '' ''Thanks for ruining something good... And inb4 assholes say it was never good (this is not /b/) it wasn't the coming of new members that fucked up the site. It was the bitching of all the so called 'oldfags'."' -CaiNe on the 306903rd post of HL, 3rd September 2014 Soon after the raids were finished, people started to share their sadness about what the site became. Several users decided to make OC out of such an event, like WilliamWallace, RosettaStoned, GandalftheGray or tisgoac66. There was also a wave of support toward admins and separation against oldfags, blaming them for leaving a sinking ship as rats and to have been blinded by their arrogance, thinking the site was owing them something for the contribution they made. On the 306930th post of HL, where several users gave a salute to the oldfags, the user CaiNe gave a speech against the “salute”, telling that the downfall of the site was caused by oldfags and their complains. His comment earned +82 karma, yet 42 users downvoted his comment (still resulting a total of +40 positive karma). However, when the user Neon875 asked him if the site shall become better without the considerable contribution of the oldfags, CaiNe sharply answered yes. This answer will receive a negative review as it will get all in all downvoted to -38 karma. To prevent the banned users to come back to the site with the intention to raid the fresh page with inappropriate content, or advertise Top-kek.com, the administrators temporary closed registrations. Result "Shit." -GandalftheGray after that virtana told him that he was the last non-banned user, on the 305970th post of HL, 2nd September 2014 As the community was hearing about the banishment of many contributed and appreciated users note: The editor doesn't deny that these users were hated by some users as well, a wave of protestation has started and is believed to last a week. Most of these posts were focussed against the mods. Some users, such as WilliamWallace or RosettaStoned decided to make OC about the events. List of banned users [Editor’s note: To prevent any prioritization, the list is on alphabetical order. If any user is missing to the list, don’t mind mentioning it in the comment section below]:' * 2Takter * 5th0 * 11thDoctor * adolf_hitler * aliceck * Alreadytaken * Annim * AnzeG * ASkyrimBandit * bambaataa * Back_Stabbath * Baki_Eral * Basambora * Beatfuchs * Blissing * BULLSHIT * CaiNe * CaptainWeekend * Caramel_Biscuit * Curtits * crizzzirc * DanielaPau * DavidisGay * decast * Decesso * Deku * Dkmin * DosenDisco * Drogeriehund * Dr_Seitenbach * Elenst * Eliittihemuli * Enjin * Ergo_Bibamus * exaltedliquid * Exile * FakeEmpire * Female_morgan * Flamechamp92 * FlaminGotham * Frankdabear * freakshow * gabrielthakid * gambigobilla * Genius * Grazer46 * Gryphon * Hammett * heartzskull * hoggyA97 * HolyRapid * heiligheid * hydraxon * I_AM_SANDWICH * I_Shower_Naked * iconscious * Illuminator * imgzuz * jasperj * Jasonvoorhees * Jkiller * jrlol * jadedsnake * John_Faber * killtacular4444 * KinkyKangaroo * Klarsus * Lapatatefroide * Laubauflo * Lazman * LeDerpton * Legenhidde * Loki123 * Lord_Lucifer * Magic_Maddin * massta * Matrix * Mecrio * megamanfury * migranha08 * mulla83 * Munch * mutzikatz1 * Natsu_Dragneel * Niggachickenpoo * Opisaspy * Orgasma * Papyrus * Patrick_Uchiha * pcmalinwa * Phaglord * pibitoforsaken * Pokemonmolester * Prometheus * Pwnsauce * Raidenz * RavenJuice * Rilack * Rollerreloaded * Sandwitch * Sbdu_guardian * Sevandb * SeverusDiego * sgtskywalker * Shadowdude * ShinigamiRacing * Sillieranimal * skrili * Slaughtermelon * Slimspurt * Takalisky * TitymcSwag * Theangryginger * Theillusiveman * thisiserdinc * Thor123 * Thugzpassion * Toca * TRUTH * TotallyNotAdmin * Ratelslangen * Razov * Whitefang131 * wuffa Among the users, several others deleted their account, where would be noted: * acid_kitty * cillian * Duden * Horcza * Mudragal * RossiArcher * skarok * theblarp * Zakuram Many users have forsaken the site after such an event. Some have been seen on Top-kek. Although it is impossible to quote them all, we could note the departure of the 6th, the 5th and the 2nd most contributing users of the site, respectively: * Muke * RosettaStoned * UndeadSanta21 Category:Raids Category:Hugelol related